


Sweet Melodies

by goblinwench



Category: The Last of Us (TV), The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I love this series so much, I'm not over the second game and this is how I cope, Joel is a dilf, Romance, Sweet tension, slowburn, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinwench/pseuds/goblinwench
Summary: Having similar pasts, Joel and Edith form an unbreakable bond that soon turns into more -- they're two desperate souls that have found peace within one another.Obvious spoiler warning: this story spans from the end of the first game to the end of the second. I have rewritten the second game so that Joel does not die, Abby doesn't cross his path, and that the characters all get a bit of much-deserved happiness. Please keep in mind that this is a slowburn fanfiction, so they won't be getting down and dirty within the first few chapters.
Relationships: Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us), Joel (The Last of Us) & Original Character(s), Joel (The Last of Us)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Last of Us





	1. Stranger

SPRING 2034

Despite all of the misery, loss, and hatred that permeated the post-apocalyptic world, Jackson was a Mecca for survivors. The rules were just, the people were kind. It gave people a taste of what once was, and gave hope for a civilized future. After years of being on the move and just barely scraping by, the simple things brought Edith happiness; the things she had overlooked pre-Outbreak day, which was now twenty-one years ago. On this particular spring morning, she was busying herself in the town greenhouse. The Indian Paintbrushes she had planted a month or so before were shining a bright ruby-red, their thick petals sticking out like pine needles. 

She had the same routine almost every morning: wake up, drink copious amounts of caffeine, and either scout the perimeter for infected or busy herself in the gardens. Her efforts in the greenhouse had earned her the title of “Plant Queen” from the townsfolk. If only she got a little golden crown or something to _really_ commemorate it. 

A young man named Travis soon pushed open the gate to her garden, his brawny arms hugging a large sack of what Edith assumed to be horse dung by the hideous scent. It served its purpose as fertilizer. Still, everyone squatted over their planters, cringing in disgust. 

“Good morning to you too, Travis,” Edith swatted away the stench with her gloved hand.

“Morning, Edie,” the blond man set the bag down with a squelching thud, flashing the older woman a toothy grin. “You see the newcomers?”

“Newcomers? No, I haven’t,” she was only half-listening as she carefully examined the leaves of her flowers. Thankfully, they were all a vibrant green. 

“Yeah, well, it’s Tommy’s older brother and the guy’s daughter,” Travis announced. 

“Huh. I think I remember hearing about Tommy’s brother. I’ll bump into them eventually,” Edith’s tone was slightly dismissive, in the friendliest way she could muster, signifying that Travis needed to scram. She had to plant an entirely new 5x5 area of both parsnips and cauliflower. 

“See ya, Edie,” Travis turned to leave, the metallic garden gate emitting a slight creaking noise as it shut behind him. Edith waved in his general direction, throwing a bit of soil onto herself clumsily. It didn’t bother her too much; being a green thumb meant getting your hands a bit dirty. And your hair. And face. Under your fingernails, too, even with gloves on. Ugh. 

The Wyoming sun continued to beam down its soft rays over the Jackson settlement as the day went on. Edith had finally finished weeding and disposing of the invasive species when she noticed just how loud her stomach was gurgling. It was easy to be swept up in the responsibilities Maria assigned. Edith was damn impressed by the leadership skills that woman possessed. 

After finally giving in to her hunger, she made her way to the Tipsy Bison for one of Seth’s “world-famous” sandwiches. There were more folks packed into the bar than usual as she tried to find a seat. A crowd had gathered around the end of the bar, all captivated by something. _Someone._ Folks rudely pushed past Edith as she tried to find out what all the hubbub was about. 

“-- it’s been very nice to meet you all,” the man of the hour said with a hint of exasperation in his tone. “I’d just like to enjoy my drink right now.”

“That’s right, give the man some space,” Tommy had stood up to shoo away the paparazzi, until he made eye contact with Edith. “Edie!”

Tommy was a good man. His humor and wit perfectly balanced out with Maria’s more serious nature, like yin and yang. They had both shown Edith immense generosity all those years ago by taking her in… what was it, five, six years ago now? She was beaten down, exhausted, desperation eating away at her bones. If they’d turned her away, well, God knows where she would’ve ended up. 

“Hey, Tommy,” Edith smiled. “Is this your brother?”

“Guilty,” the stranger took a swig of what Edith presumed to be whiskey. “I’m Joel. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Edith.”

Edith couldn’t help but notice Joel’s roguishly handsome features -- like a golden age actor, only a bit rougher ‘round the edges. She could tell he’d been through a lot by the sorrowful look in his eyes alone, which he wore separately from his slight smile. It was very subtle. 

“I can see the resemblance,” Edith smirked. Joel didn’t look too pleased with that, so she quickly added, “That’s a compliment.”

Tommy had let loose a bit. He behaved like an overexcited child around his big brother -- the sight was ultra-heartwarming. That, and he was _definitely_ getting tipsy for the first time in a while. He certainly deserved it. It was at that moment that Edith saw Joel smile for the first time. While she couldn’t pinpoint his age exactly, his smile made him look at least ten years younger. He had obviously been on a long, tiring journey, so it was nice to see him as he unwound. She snapped herself out of her trance, laughing along with the two brothers for a while until Edith’s stomach couldn’t contain itself any longer.

“Well, hey, it was lovely to meet you,” Edith called over Seth with a wave of her hand. “I don’t want to take away from your brotherly reunion. I just came here to get some dinner.”

Joel couldn’t fully hear her over the noisiness of the people around them, so he leaned his head in closer to her. “What was that, darlin’?”

Edith ordered two steak and cheeses to-go, ignoring the fluttering within her stomach. She then replied: “Oh, I’m just here to grab dinner! I won’t intrude!”

She leaned against the counter as she waited for her food. The creases around Joel’s eyes seemed to soften slightly. Blink, and you’d miss it. 

He started to reply: “Well, it wouldn’t be--”

“I’m fucking _starved,”_ a young redheaded girl’s voice suddenly cut into the tension that was building between the two like a knife. She forced her way through the dense crowd, right to Joel’s side, looking Edith up and down.

“Edith, this is Ellie,” Tommy laughed at the girl’s audacious nature. “Ellie, this is Edith.”

“Shit, I didn’t mean to interrupt, I just need food _now_ ,” Ellie stood on her tippy toes to survey the bar. “What’s good around here?”

“All of Seth’s food is top of the line,” Edith replied. “Can’t go wrong with any of it.”

As if on cue, Seth set down Edith’s two foil-wrapped sandwiches onto the counter and winked. She had rebuffed his affections the year she arrived, but he had yet to put a reign on his slightly-flirtatious behavior. It didn’t bother Edith much. Not _too_ much. She just needed to eat. 

“Uh, I’ll have whatever she ordered!” Ellie shouted over the crowd to Seth and he nodded, disappearing into the kitchens. 

“I have to get back home to my nephew, but it was nice to meet you, Ellie,” Edith slid the sandwiches into her coat pockets. “And you, Joel.”

“You have a good night, now,” Joel raised his glass to her. Tommy and Ellie both waved goodbye as Edith made her way back out into the crisp evening air. It was much later than she thought, as the crickets were humming their tunes. 

Back at home, she sat at the dinner table by her lonesome. The radio she had managed to snatch from one of her supply runs a while back was playing some soft lullabies as she devoured her food, not caring to wait for her nephew. Finally, the front door swung open, revealing her nephew, Adam. He had always been a very reserved boy -- a bit afraid to speak his mind, even at his current age of eighteen. Edith understood, though. More than anyone. The horrors he’d seen are something no child -- or _anyone_ _\--_ should have to experience. His body language was a bit shifty as he sat down. He ran his right hand through his wavy brown locks, which he only did when he had something pressing on his mind. 

“You’re back late,” Edith commented with food in her mouth. It took her only a second more to notice some dark bruising on his pale neck. Edith almost passed out right then and there. 

“Adam!” Edith exclaimed. “Who did _that_ to you?”

The color of his face matched the petals of Edith’s Indian Paintbrushes as he tried to hunch his shoulders up to hide the marks. He cleared his throat as he unwrapped his meal, planning his next words very carefully. 

“I’ve, uh, been meaning to tell you, Ed,” he squirmed in his seat. “I’ve been seeing someone. For a while now.”

The fact that this had gone under her radar made her feel a bit stupid, but she kept that to herself. 

“I kinda figured, bud,” she fibbed, wrinkling her nose. “Who do I need to rough up for corrupting my precious baby nephew?”

“I’ve said too much,” Adam took a bite. “I ain’t tellin’.”

“Oh, you stinker,” Edith’s curiosity started wearing her out. She tried to stare down Adam, but he didn’t give in. “Fine. I’ll figure it out eventually.”

They ate in silence until Edith’s curiosity reached a boiling point. She slapped down her sandwich dramatically. 

“Oh, please tell your poor auntie! Pretty please?”

He sighed, “Alright, _fine_. It’s Sidney.”

“The horse girl?!” Edith gaped. Adam seemed somewhat offended, but Edith grasped his forearm reassuringly. “She’s a sweetheart, Adam. I’m not sure about those hickeys, though.”

The music from the radio suddenly died out. Edith cursed herself for not getting more batteries at the store a few days ago. The two finished their meal without background ambiance and said their goodnights. 

For some infuriating reason, Edith was tossing and turning in bed that night. Initially, she thought that the steak and cheese might not have agreed with her, but she’d eaten it hundreds of times. No, that wasn’t it. She kept replaying the events at the bar, where she had just met the two newbies. She felt completely and utterly intrigued by Joel. They knew next to nothing about each other but were able to joke around like old friends. It just felt so nice and… _genuine._ She had heard the teensiest of crumbs about him long before his arrival. Word travelled like wildfire around Jackson, especially since it only consisted of twenty or so families -- twenty-one if you included Joel and Ellie. About a month or so before, the power had cut out at Jackson due to trouble at the hydroelectric dam. Thankfully, it came back on after a few days, and Tommy and Maria returned a day after that. Edith remembered the bittersweet expression Tommy had worn after he and Maria slumped themselves into two bar stools beside her. 

“Penny for your thoughts, Tommy?” Edith had asked as she shared drinks with the married couple. She felt their friendship was solid enough to inquire about more personal things. Tommy shifted in his seat -- there was _something_ on the tip of his tongue.

Maria openly encouraged him to talk about his feelings. She was always nagging him about how he bottled them all up. The alcohol might’ve helped loosen his lips, too. 

“My brother was there,” Tommy laughed incredulously as he took another swig of his liquor. “He helped fight off those damn bandits. And just as soon as he arrived, he went off again. I don’t even know how many years it’s been since we last spoke.”

“Where’d he go off to?” Edith started sipping her own beverage, the fiery bubbles dancing across her taste buds. 

“He’s after the damned Fireflies,” Maria cut in, tucking her blonde hair behind her ears. “It’s quite the journey. A suicide mission, if you ask me.”

Edith wondered if Joel had found the Fireflies. He didn’t seem the type to divulge personal information to a stranger, but she couldn’t help but want to get to know him better. 

Once upon a time, Edith was an operative for the other team -- for the Federal Disaster Response Agency, affectionately known as FEDRA. She was programmed to hate any of the anti-government groups that formed in response to the Outbreak. She had just finished college -- her future seemed so warm and bright until everything came crashing down. She remembered how her heart had dropped when she received a draft letter in the mail.

 _Your assistance is vital in bringing forth the cure and to establish order in your country,_ it had said. What a load of bullshit. 

What working for FEDRA really meant was spreading fear -- it meant enforcing rules that failed to uphold the common good. She grew used to doing things that sickened her now; Edith compartmentalized those memories into the deepest depths of her brain, suffocating them so they never meet the light of day again. Something about the look in Joel’s eyes gave Edith the impression that he had a similar lockbox within his own mind. She couldn’t explain how she knew; it was almost like a sixth sense. 

Edith was awake because the horrific memories were pestering her, just like almost every other night. It was especially bad tonight. The thoughts were screeching in her head, clawing away at her insides like a cat trapped in a bag. She couldn’t take it anymore. After throwing off her covers, she slipped on a pair of pants and retrieved her coat before barging outside. Sometimes taking a brisk walk around Jackson helped to declutter her mind. It was especially chilly for an April evening. Her breath condensed in the air in front of her as she trudged through the empty streets. 

The lights that weaved through the building rafters emitted a soft glow as she boxed around each area. She eventually found herself walking down Rancher Avenue, the longest stretch of residential homes. Guitar strums suddenly floated through the midnight air. Edith initially thought she was hearing things until she saw a man rocking back and forth in a chair on his front porch. The only way she could identify him was from the lantern that sat on a small table beside him. Joel continued to pick several chords instead of playing a particular song. His head and feet were thumping along, keeping him in rhythm. Edith wasn’t sure if she should keep on walking or say hello. _Lord, it’s late,_ she thought to herself. Before she could make a decision, Joel peered up just as she was about to shuffle by. 

“Howdy,” he rumbled. “Edith, right?”

“That’s right,” she replied. “Hi, Joel.”

“What are you doing, wanderin’ out so late?”

“Just walking,” Edith fiddled with the sleeves of her coat. “Sometimes I can’t sleep.”

“Me too,” he started to tune the instrument, twisting the dials and picking at the strings to check their pitch. “This here gee-tar helps.”

Edith let herself laugh, feeling comfortable enough to lean against the fence post that surrounded the perimeter of his new home. The knot of stress within her gut was starting to unfurl. “Did you say _gee-tar_?”

“What are you talking about? It’s pronounced gah-tar, miss,” the light from the oil lamp accentuated Joel’s handsome smile. Despite his apparent age, there was still a flicker of mischief behind those green eyes of his. Edith wanted to stay and chat forever. If she didn’t have to wake up early the next morning, maybe she would have. 

“Well,” Edith smiled, her own eyes interlocking with Joel’s for a half second. “I hope you can get some rest tonight, Joel.”

He nodded, finally tuning all of the guitar strings. “You too, Edith.”

“I’ll see you around,” she couldn’t stop smiling. She turned to leave, hearing his voice call out a “good night.”


	2. Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Minor injury.

Damn it. 

Edith found herself nursing a silly, naive crush on a man she had just met. She had read these sorts of stories as a girl -- the meet-cute stories where true love exists in abundance. As much as she wished it were true, she couldn’t help but remind herself of reality and its sickening impermanence. It all started when she had stable clean-up duty. It was just chance, really, but she thanked the stars for aligning on that day. 

She was brushing out her horse’s glistening mane after finishing the other chores. Her horse’s name was Cinnamon — technically the horses were shared by several patrolmen, but Edith felt a special bond with her specifically. Cinnamon had a beautiful auburn coat that she wore proudly. The brush untangled the persistent knots in her hair -- the horse huffed dramatically after Edith accidentally pulled through too hard.

“Sorry, girl,” Edith whispered, carefully running the brush through Cinnamon’s thick locks.

The sound of other horse hooves clomped in from the distance as the main gates slowly opened. It was Joel and Tommy coming home from their morning patrol. Over the two weeks Joel had been here in Jackson, she had only seen him wearing various button-down shirts. Today, he had shaken things up with a slightly-too-small grey henley. She was suddenly choking on air as Joel dismounted his horse, leading it to the horsemaster before approaching her. 

“Edith! You alright?” He was genuinely concerned, going so far as to give her a hard whack on the back. Her cheeks felt red-hot with humiliation as she regained her composure. Never had she felt as doofus-y as she did now. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” she attempted to play off her embarrassment with some slight nonchalance. If only she could stop looking at the way Joel’s muscles were outlined in his T-shirt. “H-how was your patrol?”

“Nothin' major to report, thankfully,” Joel sighed. “Just came across a handful of clickers downtown.”

There was a pleasant silence, despite the waning embarrassment Edith felt inside. She couldn’t explain it, but Joel seemed to radiate warmth. People never affected her the way Joel was now, but she felt somewhat relieved. Relieved that after all the years of trauma, she still had something innately human within her; she could still _feel_ things -- even a pesky little crush. 

“Who’s this pretty thing?” The attention switched to Cinnamon as Joel gently patted her midsection, admiring her beauty. 

“That’s Cinnamon,” Edith beamed. “She’s a strong girl.”

The second notable encounter happened at the grocers. Her and Adam were picking up some bread and milk and whatever other impulse purchases they decided to make. She clutched her basket close to her chest as she rounded the corner into the bread aisle when she came face-to-face with Joel. 

“Joel! Hiya!” She was much more prepared this time. More confident. Adam had yet to meet Joel, so he looked between the stranger and his aunt confusedly. 

“Hi there, Edith,” Joel’s voice was a rumbly Southern baritone. “I’m afraid I haven’t met this young man yet.”

Adam outstretched his hand uncharacteristically to greet him. “I’m Adam. It’s nice to meet you.”

Joel nodded in acknowledgement and cleared his throat. “Do you grow hot peppers in the gardens, Edith?”

Edith shook her head. “No, sorry. I wish, though. It’d be nice to have some spicier meals.”

“You’re speakin’ to my true Texan heart,” Joel rocked back and forth on his heels and clicked his tongue. “But I’ll survive.”

“You’re from Texas?” Edith adjusted her hold on her basket. Adam made himself scarce. 

“I am,” he replied simply. “What about you?”

“Me and Adam are from Massachusetts,” Edith hoisted up the basket yet again, which was overflowing with produce and a variety of other goods she didn’t come for. 

“I spent quite a bit of time in Boston,” Joel crossed his arms, the muscles in his arms twitching a bit. The hairs on the back of Edith’s neck stuck up. Her eyes were practically straining as she tried to maintain eye contact with him.

“I’m from Brockton originally, which is only ten or so minutes away,” Edith felt like uncovering any more memories of her life before would only be painful. She had a hunch that Joel would feel similarly, or just about anybody who lived in the pre-outbreak era. They reached the small-talk limit for that day. 

“It was nice bumping into you, Edith,” Joel’s shoulders tensed up again. 

“See you, Joel,” Edith stepped by him towards the registers and traded some fresh crops for the groceries. When she stepped outside, Adam was waiting there for her patiently with a smug look scribbled across his face. 

“Oh, you’ve got it _bad,”_ he chuckled slightly. “I’ve never seen you like that.”

“Quiet, you,” Edith practically hissed at her nephew as she handed him one of the grocery bags. 

“No, it’s nice,” Adam tapped his aunt on the shoulder. “To see you happy.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Adam,” Edith brushed off her nephew’s growing suspicions. “Let’s just head home.”

Over the next week, Joel and Edith ran into each other randomly. Again at the horse stables, at the bar, in the gardens. She started looking forward to their encounters, despite them only consisting of friendly chatter. The third notable encounter was early in the morning, just after six. Edith had stirred out of bed slower than normal, as she felt worn out from her patrol efforts the day before. There was a slight drizzle gently splattering against the window panes as she dressed herself and got out the door. In the stables, the horses were also feeling that rainy day wooziness. Edith greeted Cinnamon and went about her duties, until her concentration was broken by sudden commotion. Joel and Tommy returned from another morning patrol after several reports of a nearby horde came in the night before. Joel practically slid off of his horse, grunting as his weight thudded against the straw-covered mud. 

“Joel?” Edith came out from behind Cinnamon. “You okay?”

Joel was panting like a dog. He was wearing a green button-down flannel and the left sleeve was torn, revealing a nasty, oozing wound. Tommy soon dismounted beside him, his dusty blond hair greased with sweat. 

“Joel, you’re bleeding,” Edith immediately stepped before him and ripped open the sleeve so she could examine the cut. “You boys get into trouble?”

“It’s just a scratch,” he dissuaded her growing concern. “I scraped it against a branch. Don’t go mother hen-ing over me now.” 

“Well, the branch got you deep,” Edith said. Her fingers grazed against his exposed skin. It was warm and soft, except for the ugly gash strewn across it. “We don’t want it getting infected. Come on, let’s get to the medical tent.”

“Don’t argue with the lady,” Tommy chuckled. 

Joel turned to Edith and sighed, clearly outnumbered. “Yes, ma’am… lead the way.”

After they reached the tent, Joel was quiet.

“I can leave…” Edith’s words trailed off as she stood before the entrance. 

Joel shook his head. “You can keep me company.”

Edith obliged the man. Joel laid down on the doctor’s chair. He answered all of his questions, allowing him to clean the wound properly and sew it up with stitches. His eyes squinted shut in pain as the needle mended his torn flesh. Seeing him like that made something within Edith’s core to lurch. It was such an unpleasant, unwelcome feeling. 

“You can’t numb it or give him some booze?” Edith asked. Her nails had dug into her palms subconsciously. She only noticed when she felt the pinching. 

“It don't hurt much,” Joel huffed. More stubborn than a damn mule, just like Tommy.

The doctor, known as Jeremy outside of the tent, shook his head. “Joel here will be fine, don’t you worry.”

“I’m… I’m not worried,” Edith said quietly, the words barely leaving her lips. She couldn’t even convince herself. 

Joel nodded slowly as Edith and Jeremy talked around him. Edith noticed his eyelids start to droop until he fell asleep, right there on the chair. 

“Doc, is he okay?” Edith sprang forward, but Jeremy waved his gloved hand towards her dismissively. 

“He’s fine. Probably exhausted. I’ll leave the two of you now. I’d suggest letting him sleep.”

Joel looked so peaceful. There was no way in hell that she’d wake him up. His face was relaxed, his hair slightly ruffled and damp from his outdoor excursion… her soul felt drawn to him, but her boots were bolted to the ground beneath her. 

“I hope it doesn’t scar…” Edith said softly as she parted the flaps of the medical tent, leaving him so he could get some much-needed rest. A familiar redheaded girl almost crashed into her as she exited. 

“Ellie!” Edith exclaimed, immediately regretting how loud she was. 

“Is Joel okay? Tommy said he was here.” Her tone was very panicky as she bounced up and down on her heels. 

“He’s alright. Just a scratch. He’s resting now.”

Ellie smiled. “Thanks for taking care of him.”

“Oh, I --” Edith started, but Ellie had already ducked under her arm to peek in at Joel before she could protest. She watched through a small crack in the tent flaps as Ellie pulled up a chair beside Joel. His eyes fluttered open, so Ellie pulled out a small purple book from her backpack and began to read aloud. So much for sleeping.

Edith smiled to herself, carrying that sense of happiness all the way home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have never been this excited about my own writing. This game means the world to me, so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
